Not Over You
by 980973409158
Summary: Rachel is with Jesse. Puck is a little more than jealous. Rachel/Puck. Basically just smut.


**A/N - written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme at livejournal**

No. Absolutely no. Puck seethed as he watched the newest student at Lima High School invade his life.

They were at glee club, a place where he shouldn't be. Jesse St. James had a glee club and this wasn't it. There was absolutely no reason why he should be here. It's HIS glee club. (When the fuck did he start caring so much about glee club?)

And he was touching her; touching whom he shouldn't. He was trying to be subtle, Puck could tell, but he noticed. He noticed every last touch: The way his hand brushed over hers as he took her music and the way his hand skimmed across her back when they'd first walked into rehearsal. Puck's jaw clenched and he had to restrain himself from docking Jesse when he saw him casually drawing circles and patterns on Rachel's thigh while Mr. Shuester gave a speech at the beginning of rehearsal. He shouldn't be touching her. Not HIS Rachel. (Oh, and when the fuck did he start caring so much about Rachel?)

He sees them after glee club. She's backed up against a locker and he's pressing into her, whispering something into her neck. He walked over to them and kicked the locker next to them hard. The sound jolted Rachel out of the trance Jesse was holding her in and she turned to Puck.

"What?" She gritted out.

Puck gave a disgusted look at Jesse, who refused to make eye contact with him and just stared at Rachel instead, before he continued. "I need help. With Glee club stuff. I just can't seem to get this song right." (Did he actually just ask Rachel for help?)

Jesse chose this moment to actually speak to Puck. "She can't help you today. We already have plans." He said as he pressed himself closer to her while one hand stroked her hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry Berry. I didn't realize you two were fucking today. Maybe tomorrow." Puck had heard from Finn that Rachel gave up her v-card to this idiot. He wasn't entirely sure if it was true but he didn't like it either way. He watched as blush crept into Rachel's face from his statement and she tried to subtly move out of Jesse's embrace.

"No'o," she stammered. "We were actually just going to practice some songs." Jesse shot her a look and she kicked him on the shin in response. "You're welcome to join us if you wish."

Puck leaned in close to her so that his breath tickled her neck as he spoke. "See you soon then, Berry."

Jesse scoffed as he protectively drew his arm around Rachel's waist and turned them to leave. Rachel hesitated for a moment and turned her head back. Her eyes flickered briefly on Puck's before she turned back and left with Jesse, his arm still around her. He may be holding her now, Puck thought. But she doesn't belong to him. Not for long.

Rachel and Jesse were already there when Puck arrived at her house. He pulled in his car next to Jesse's in the driveway and resisted the temptation to run his keys across the shiny black paint. He made his way up the path leading to the front door and let himself in. He heard a soft giggle coming from up the stairs and followed it to the door of Rachel's bedroom. He quietly walked up to the door and opened it quickly, giving them no warning that he was entering.

They were both on Rachel's bed, Jesse cradled between Rachel's legs. She was flushed, her slightly parted lips pink and swollen. She seemed slightly confused at first but as she seemed to gain awareness of the situation, she tried to push Jesse off of her. Jesse hesitated, as if by moving he was letting Puck win. But either way, he was still the one in bed with Rachel so he reluctantly rolled over to lie by her side.

"Rachel," Puck said it like a warning. She gave him a confused look and sat up quickly. Yes, avoidance was the plan. She was going to pretend that absolutely nothing was going on.

"Noah. Good. You're here. We can get started whenever you would like. Which pieces would you like to work on? I'm sure –"

"No," he said firmly as he pressed his hand into her shoulder, pushing her back down onto the bed. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "What were you just doing Rachel? Were you going to let him-"

"Hey!" Jesse cut him off, pushing him in the chest hard enough to almost make him fall off the edge of the bed. Jesse turned to back to Rachel and said, "Just ignore him. You don't owe him anything." He turned to look at Puck again but continued to speak to Rachel. "This asshole has no business here. He doesn't deserve your help. Or you." The words seethed out of his mouth. He looked at Puck for a moment longer before declaring what he felt was obvious. "You can leave now," he bit out. Rachel looked desperately between the two boys.

"Noah, wai-" she began to say but was cut off by Jesse's lips assaulting hers. His mouth moved to her neck, his hand tracing up her thigh and she moaned slightly.

What does this little fucker think he's doing? Puck thought to himself. This was absolutely not okay. Nobody was going to touch Rachel, to make her moan, except him. And he would show Jesse how it's really done. So instead of moving from the bed, Puck lay down on the other side of Rachel and pressed a hot, wet kiss into the crook oh her neck. He ran his tongue over her hot skin and sucked lightly at her pulse point. She moaned and instinctively tilted her head back, allowing him more room but effectively pushing Jesse away. Puck smirked to himself as he continued.

Almost as if she hadn't realized what was going on until this very moment, Rachel suddenly took in a sharp breath and tried to sit up, looking between the boys apprehensively. "I can't," she said somewhat weakly.

Puck only shushed her and pushed her back down on to the bed. Jesse grimaced slightly at Puck, deciding to accept Puck's tacit challenge. He moved down and slowly teased the inside of her thighs, trailing his fingers gently across it and placing a kiss here, there. All the while he kept an eye on Puck, watching what he was doing.

Puck wasn't paying attention at all to what Jesse was doing. It wouldn't matter. Not for long anyway. All he noticed was how soft Rachel's lips were, the slightly sweet taste they had that he knew came from her vanilla chap stick. They way her tongue was softly stroking his as he explored the recesses of her mouth. The soft velvety feel of her skin as his hand slowly lifted up her shirt. The way she arched her back into him when he grazed his thumb over her fabric-covered nipple. He let his mouth stray from hers as it wandered down her jaw and into her neck.

Rachel's breathing was heavy and small unintelligible things were leaving her lips. A moan, a gasp, an "Uh", and then "Noah". At first it came out as a half-moan. But she repeated it, clearly. "Noah, noah, noah." The words slipped breathily from her lips.

"What the fuck Rachel?" Jesse exclaimed angrily as her pulled away from and grabbed Puck by his collar and pulled him back too. Rachel whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but Jesse ignored it. "Why the fuck were you saying _his_ name? I can't fucking believe you. You're supposed to be with _me._"

Rachel seemed confused; she was still panting heavily and every part of her body was throbbing. She didn't want to be having this conversation right now. She just wanted him to be touching her. Right now. Everywhere. But which him Rachel? Her eyes wandered to Puck – his mouth, his hand, the way his hard chest was heaving slightly. She struggled to keep from pulling him back on top of her while she just to continued to stare.

"Rachel!?" Jesse shouted, now irate. "Are you going to make him fucking leave or what?"

"Hmm?" Rachel snapped out of her daze and seemed as if she truly hadn't heard him.

"Fine. Whatever. You want him? Have him. I'm leaving, Rach." Jesse quickly moved off the bed and moved to leave her room.

"Jesse?" Rachel said, but she didn't get up to stop him. She barely flinched when he slammed the door behind him.

Puck just sat there smirking while watching their interaction.

Rachel turned back to Puck and gave him a small smile. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "You wanted to go over some songs for Glee!" She started to move off of the bed. "Just give me one minute and…"

Puck grabbed her wrist to bring her back down onto the bed while he lay down and pulled her up to him so they were pressed flush together. "No." He said simply. He snaked his tongue out and ran it gently along the crease between her lips, parting them to gain access to her mouth again. He rolled her onto her back and lay in between her legs. He smirked when he felt her moving her hips uncertainly, trying to grind herself into him.

"Rachel, wait." He couldn't believe what he was saying right now. But he needed to be sure. He suspected, but he needed to be sure. He pulled back and Rachel reached out to pull him to her but he caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. Rachel looked at him carefully and couldn't decide whether the look in his eyes was serious or playful. Probably something treading between the two. Puck leaned down, still holding her hands above her, and whispered in her ear, his hot breath cascading across her skin. "Did he fuck you Rachel? Did you let him fuck you?"

"No," She said instantly. He hid his face as he smiled but she still felt it against her skin. "But I want you to fuck me." The words came out quietly and she couldn't quite believe she'd said them but it was obvious that Puck heard her words loud and clear. He captured her lips again and kissed her much more fervently than he had before. He lifted her shirt up and broke their kiss for only moments to completely remove the item. Rachel was still grinding into him, slightly more confidently.

"Frustrated Berry?" Puck smirked at her as she responded with a moan that might have been a word, but it might not have been. She sat up slightly and reached around to unhook her bra and zealously reached up to pull Puck's shirt off too. She leaned back down, now exposed to him, her chest heaving rhythmically. Puck stared at her lasciviously before he leaned down and expelled a hot puff of air on one of her nipples. He grinned as he watched it harden to peak. "Is that how much you want me Berry? I don't even have to touch you."

"Mmhmm," she responded. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop not touching you?" He was teasing her but she was taking it seriously.

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all!"

He laughed and then took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and then grazing his teeth across it lightly. He continued his ministrations while his hand found her other nipple and worked it to a peak as well, pinching it and rubbing his thumb across it.

"Mmm Noah… more," Rachel begged.

"More of what Rachel? I have no idea what you want."

Rachel grunted in frustration. He was going to her explicitly say what she wanted. "Touch me. Please. Take my panties off." It wasn't quite explicit but it was the best she could do right now. And it seemed to be enough for Puck because he moved down, kissing her stomach as he went. He slowed unbuttoned her skirt and she eagerly lifted her hips so he could take it off. She had on a pair of white satin panties and he smiled because that was just so Rachel. He placed a kiss on her hipbone and lightly pressed his hand into her through her panties and Rachel let out a small gasp at his touch. He felt dampness already soaked through pristine white fabric.

"You really want me, huh Berry?"

"Yes, yes… yes Noah."

He hooked his fingers in the top of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs and discarded them on the floor. "What now Berry?"

"Touch me."

Puck spread her legs apart and ran his tongue along her slit. Rachel gasped and bucked her hips, grinding herself into his face. He slowly traced his tongue in circles around her clit as she squirmed beneath him. When he inserted one finger inside of her, she tensed for a moment but relaxed as he stroked her slowly. After a minute she was bucking against him, thrusting into his finger.

"More Noah, more," she breathed.

"More what Rachel?"

"Add another finger."  
"Where?"

She groaned. Why was he making things so difficult? "Add another finger in my pussy."

He gladly obliged and Rachel groaned as he stretched her further. He curled his fingers up with each thrust, hitting the sensitive spongy tissue that made her let out small cries.

"Now Noah. I want you now." She paused for a moment before deciding to say it before he asked her to. "I want you inside of me." To strengthen her point she reached for the button of his jeans and fumbled with it, her fingers not quite functioning. Puck pulled away from her momentarily to remove his jeans and boxers. She reached out (more confidently than she expected) and stroked his turgid length. He bit his lip and groaned, his head lolling slightly backwards as her small hand griped him and gave him the friction he craved.

"God, Rach…" He murmured lowly. Rachel was slightly taken aback by his use of her first name but didn't stop her movements until he pushed her back down onto the bed.

"There are condoms in my nightstand," she whispered. He eagerly reached over to her nightstand and pulled a condom out of the top drawer. Rachel watched him sheath himself, a mixture of apprehension and anticipation in her eyes.

"I'm promise I'll go slow and if you want to, we can stop anytime," he assured her and she nodded. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and slowly pushed in. Rachel tensed for a moment and he stopped moving instantly.

"Rach?"

"No no. I'm fine. Keep going." He looked at her skeptically (was this really Noah Puckerman? Did she have to try and convince him to have sex?) and to prove her point she squeezed her muscles around him. "I want you. Now."

He eased the rest of the way into her and she hissed slightly as he did. He withdraw nearly all the way and slowly pushed back in. Rachel let out a moan, half from pain, half from pleasure. As Puck continued to ease in and out of her, her moans became more and more pleasure and less pain until she was letting out small cries. "Please Noah. More… Faster.. I want you."

"Are you sure Rach?"

She nodded so Puck increased the speed of his thrusts, pounding rhythmically into her. Puck leaned over to kiss her, their tongues colliding and mimicking the motions their bodies were making. He left her mouth in favor of her neck, lightly sucking the skin there while her lolled sideways. Her breathing grew much more rapid and her cries were getting louder. He was about to cum and was about to ask her if she was when she, as if she knew what he was going to say, whispered to him, "I'm close." Puck increased his speed again, driving into her as she let out cries and then spasmed around him. She threw her head back, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. She was murmuring unintelligible things through her moans, some of which might have been "yes" and "Noah". He emptied himself into her just moments after and collapsed on top oh her, spent. He tried to move, realizing how heavy must be, but Rachel protested.

"No. Don't move. I like you there," she sighed and ran her fingers through the thin strip of hair on his head. He sighed too and decided he could probably lie here forever with her. With Rachel. HIS Rachel.


End file.
